


Animal

by Cherry_Chaser



Category: Original Work
Genre: Experiment, No Idea, Squirrel - Freeform, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Chaser/pseuds/Cherry_Chaser
Summary: A random dude finds a injured baby squirrel. With the darn weather and brother both being burdens does he really need another one? Or is Dizzy not a burden in the first place?





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Story Experiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074489) by [Underecho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underecho/pseuds/Underecho). 



I was walking along the side of the beach, listening to the waves roar with the sound of the seagulls squaking . The symphony of sounds acting as the perfect background noise as my thoughts swarm my mind. I had recently gotten a bonus at my job as manager of a segment of a company factory. It wasn't a huge amount, but I already lived life in comfort with a lot of saved money along with a middle class lifestyle.

I was planning to just save the money incase a emergency would arise but a new problem came up. My brother, a junkie by nature was coming back into town and like an idiot I agreed to let him stay with me. Knowing that I knew that the money I had on hand and my saving would be drained because of his extreme lifestyle.

I felt a couple drops of water on my head as it started to rain. Making me second guess my decision to be out. Turning towards the city I started walking home. Knowing that unless someone teaches my slob of a brother the value of a dollar he was always going to have a hard time. 

But just before my feet made it off the sand I heard a small chitter coming from the scarce vegetation. Curious I made my way over, knowing that whatever animal made that sound would most likely run. But a closer look at the rose bush shower that whatever was in their was trapped by the thorny branches. The rustle caused by the animals struggle allowed me to see it a bit more.

Its had no fur, but looked young so it could just be a new born. It had small paws with very small claws. Its left hind leg was bent unnaturally between to branches. It was quite small and was squirming a lot. Crying out for its mother. 

Feeling guilty for the poor hand life had already dealt this little fella I gently grabbed him. Making sure he couldn't move and end up cutting himself up more on the thorns. I slowly maneuvered the branches off him, pulling him out with the small opening I made. Allowing me to see him clearly.

He has small hairs frowning out his back already, a maroon red color. Their's a black strip down his tail. But their wasn't enough hairs to tell if that will stay. His leg was clearly broken, and not cleanly either. It was almost snapped backwards, his shattered knee shards sticking out of his skin. 

This poor guy, what a truly terrible hand he has been dealt. So I made up my mind, I knew most animals have a better time surviving with their mothers than with humans. But I doubt their mother will waste energy on a hurt baby, little chance for him to mature. So with careful movement I wrapped him with my scarf, putting him into my jacket pocket where he would be warm and safe from the rain. 

Instead of going home I turned right at the intersection, making my way towards the animal care center. I knew that they probably weren't going to take this little guy in, but no harm in checking. After getting splashed once or twice by passing vehicles I finally made it to the care center. 

Sighing in relief knowing that I was one step closer to getting home I opened the door. Walking in being careful not to jostle the little one to much. I was the only on in their aside from some empty cages and a single receptionist.

"Hello! Welcome to ACC, how may I help you?" They said with a chipper voice despite the glumly stormy weather. 

"I f-found somet-t-thing" Crap, I forgot that my talking skills are heavily lacking. Instead of waiting for a response I took out the small injured animal, laying them on the desk.

"Oh! Let me see." They carefully unwrapped the little creature, taking one look at it before speaking again.

"It's a little baby squirrel, with the most interesting pelt colors as well! You have found a rare find sir, but I'm afraid we don't take these kinds of animals here." She looked disappointed before speaking once again.

"But we do have some pamphlets with information on how to take care of them! Wait right here sir!" They ran off into the back before I could tell them that I wasn't prepared to take care of a animal right now. The crummy weather plus my brother were going to be hard enough, I didn't need to add an animal to the list! She came back, holding a small ziplock bag full of papers.

"Here you go sir!" She hands them to me "I hope you take good care of him! What's do you plan to call him?" All the noise and rapid movement caused my eyes to blurry making me

"Dizzy" I said out loud, not meaning it as an answer but it was enough for her.

"Dizzy? Interesting name! I recommend you get Dizzy to the nearest wildlife vet as soon as you can! His leg is very badly broken and he has cuts all over" She said before pushing the bundled baby squirrel back into my arms. Before I could say anything I was interrupted by the sound of a phone.

"Oh! One sec" She picks up the phone "Hello....Yes?....Really?!....On it boss!....Don't worry I will!" Hangs up and looks at me.

"Looks like we are closing early! Come on! Time to lock up!" She went around the desk and grabbed my arm, pulling me outside before she shut off the lights and locked the door. Outside was pouring rain and freezing.

"I'll be going now! Take good care of little Dizzy!" She called out before running down the street, having her own home to return too.

Leaving me alone without letting me get a single word in the pouring rain, with a baby squirrel in my arm.

".....what the hell?"


End file.
